megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Protagonist (Persona 5)
|englishva= }} The protagonist of Persona 5 is a student at Syujin High School. However, beneath his quiet demeanor is a juvenile delinquent known as The Phantom. Appearances *''Persona 5: Protagonist *Night of the Phantom: Cameo Design The protagonist has short, messy black hair and dark gray eyes. His default outfit is his school uniform, which consists a buttoned up black blazer with red buttons and the school's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt that has two black chevrons on the collar, and black and red plaid trousers. He also wears black glasses, though he doesn't need them for vision correction. As The Phantom, his outfit consists of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers and boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes. During one of his visits to the Velvet Room, he wears a black and white prisoner uniform. Personality Through the tradition of the ''Megami Tensei franchise, he is a silent protagonist, whose personality is based upon the player's actions and decisions. He appears quiet and docile, but this behavior is a profound ruse that hides the heart of a trickster. Profile ''Persona 5'' The protagonist is a second year high school student who meets Morgana and transfers to Syujin High School in the Spring in Tokyo near Shibuya. He lives in a coffee shop called Sumikon, owned by acquaintances of his parents. He becomes classmates with Ryuji Sakamoto and Anne Takamaki, who join him in his endeavors alongside the mysterious Morgana. The prologue consists of the protagonist confronting a man who harasses women, and subsequently being detained by the police because of the injuries he inflicts on that man. The protagonist is then sentenced to probation. He becomes a Phantom Thief afterwards to fight against that. During the protagonist's time there, feeling suppressed by their environment, the five form a group known as the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts". They work together to explore The Palace, which represents the distorted minds of adults, and the goal of the heroes is to steal hidden "treasure" from the world in order to help reform their targets. During this quest, they confront adult authority figures opposing them, along with a greater enemy revealed by their activities. He has an unspecified problem that will lead to issues down the line if not dealt with, and the prison-like atmosphere of the Velvet Room is a symbolic prison of the mind.PS4/PS3 Exclusive Persona 5 New Details via Famitsu: "Lead Protagonist, Location, Dungeon Not Random Generated": Updated Igor meets the protagonist, and Caroline and Justine act as his correctional officers. He obtains his Initial Persona, Arsène, after confronting a great darkness enveloping the city following a "certain event".http://gematsu.com/2015/02/dengeki-playstation-shares-persona-5-details-full-scans Later, more members join the Phantom Thieves: Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, and a brown-haired mystery boy whose name is currently unknown. ''Night of The Phantom'' The Phantom appears during the final event of Night of the Phantom, where he announces his plan to steal the hearts of the audience with the first gameplay trailer for Persona 5. He is portrayed by voice actor . He is said to have stolen secret material from the event, but that it would be revealed by Famitsu in the near future. Gallery Trivia * He is the first protagonist in the Persona series to be a criminal. ** If one includes the rest of the playable characters, Baofu is the first criminal for conducting . * The protagonist's mugshot reads "P508954TS". * The protagonist shares a few similarities with Lelouch vi Britannia from the Code Geass series, who his voice actor, Jun Fukuyama, also portrays. Both adopted masked identities to bring forth a certain change to their worlds, but their overall approach and desires are different. The protagonist and his group rob the corrupted hearts of other people to create a "reformed society," while Lelouch and his organization act for the purpose of freeing Japan and obliterating Britannia. References Category:Protagonists